It's a Small World
by Enchanted Flower
Summary: Malfoy, president and founder of Malfoy Int. Hermione has a degree in Marketing. Subconsciously, they get drunk together, and Hermione signs a contract to work in Malfoy Int. for three years. chap1, they are in hogwarts


**Title: It's a Small World**

**Chapter One**

Hermione gritted her teeth as she stabbed her roast beef with her fork, whilst slashing it with her knife. Harry and Ron exchanged nervous looks. Hermione was angry… scratch that, she was _furious_. It was the start of their sixth year, and already it had been ruined because of Malfoy.

Hermione's roast beef had now turned to little shreds and yet, she was not finished. She pushed her plate to Ron (who looked a little sick) and grabbed another slice of roast beef and began the process of stabbing and slashing again.

"How _dare_ he?" Hermione hissed to herself over and over again.

Ron asked tentatively, "Who are we talking about?"

"That little, pompous, ugly, brat!" she snarled and shot Draco Malfoy a _look_.

"Hermione," started Harry, "it can't be _that_ bad-" but was stopped in the middle of the sentence as Hermione's (rather sharp) knife was pointed at him in a menacing manner.

"Harry," Hermione said with forced patience, "do NOT make me kill you." She turned to her right, "OR you, Ron." She glared at them in warning, and went back to slaughtering her beef.

Ron felt a chill go down his spine. Harry gulped and looked very interested in his mashed potatoes.

Draco looked up from his plate as he felt someone glare at him. He looked up and saw no other than Hermione Granger, shooting daggers in his direction, before Harry said something and she directed her (rather sharp) knife, just millimeters from his neck.

Draco smirked and helped himself to some pudding as a reward. Even though the years went by, it was still oh-so-ever easy to get Granger pissed off, that it now became a habit.

Just then Blaise came striding across the Great Hall and sat down in a huff next to Draco. He glared at Draco to make his presence known.

"Draco."

"Not now Blaise. I'm trying to _eat_."

"This is more important than your pudding." Balise sneered.

Draco huffed (but would insisted he growled – huffing was considered to be _very_ un-Malfoy like) and turned to face him.

"This better be good Zabini, or else I'm gonna have to skin you alive and that would be such a pity." Draco warned, in a voice which gave out the message that he did, in fact, want to skin Zabini.

Blaise ignored him, and whispered to him in a serious tone, "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you, now. It's about your _schoolwork_." Blaise said, stressing the word "schoolwork" ever so softly.

Draco's sneer disappeared straight away.

"Damn it! I was hoping it would be something _other_ than schoolwork once in a while!"

But he stood up immediately and followed Blaise out of the Great Hall, and to Dumbledore's office (the password being "Hershey Kisses", whatever _that_ was. Draco had a hunch that it might be a Muggle thing though.)

"Ahh, Draco. Good you see you again." Dumbledore greeted as Draco and Blaise entered his office.

"Professor Dumbledore, you wanted to see me about schoolwork? Am I falling back in class? Or is it something else?" Draco asked, an amused smile on his face.

Nobody knew it, but privately, Draco was fond of the Headmaster, and considered him to be his most private confident – apart from Blaise and Pansy that was.

"Mr. Draco, before we start, would you care for some candy? Hershey kisses? I'm terribly fond of them right now." He gestured to the little candy plate on his desk, which contained silvery… stuff.

No matter how fond he was of Dumbledore, Draco couldn't muster the courage to accept on. After all, there was no knowing what could be those Herpy Kisses.

"No, thank you, Headmaster. I'm not up to those… Herpy Kisses."

"Hershey Kisses, Draco." The Headmaster sighed. "Oh, well, I'll just have to have one of them myself. Mr. Zabini? You wouldn't let an old man eat chocolate by himself?"

Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Chocolate? Those things were chocolate? Then why were they called "Kisses"? Did they kiss? Did you allow you to kiss? Draco didn't feel well. He certainly didn't want to see his best mate start kissing in front of him… it would be… (how do they say it?) too much information.

Blaise smirked, accepted one, promptly unwrapped the covering and popped it into his mouth. Draco looked expectantly, as if waiting for something big to happen… and was disappointed. Blaise looked fine and did not start kissing anything. Blaise then left, and Dumbledore cast a silencing charm around the room. Dumbledore then coughed politely, causing Draco to snap his attention from the candy plate to him.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Your schoolwork."

"Professor Dumbledore, we really know it's not schoolwork we're talking about. Why don't we just use the real name?" drawled Draco, trying to look bored, but was, in fact paying rapt attention to every word that came out of Dumbledore's mouth.

Dumbledore smiled good-naturedly, before carrying on.

"Alright then, we will. Project S has not yet been suspected by your father, Draco?"

"No sir. He thinks it was you. They're trying to find out how you managed to find out about the Horcruxes, sir."

"Good, good." Dumbledore smiled, and looked far away.

Suddenly he turned serious, and looked at Draco.

"Draco, you need to know how important it was for you to copy those documents and send them to me. It's a debt I won't forget."

"Yes, sir." Draco sounded a bit uncertain.

"Draco," Dumbledore sounded a little urgent, "Whatever happens, whatever is needed of you, you must do it."

Draco seemed worried.

"Don't worry Draco, I don't expect it to happen too soon… perhaps later this year, you will be tested. After I am dead, I want you to go to Professor Lupin."

Draco stared at him.

"Sir? I don't understand."

Dumbledore smiled sadly, his eyes distant, as if recollecting a memory of something that no longer was.

"The world is full of things that nobody understands." He sighed and turned to Draco. "When the time comes, you'll understand Draco."

A/N: so that's the first chapter… thanx for reading, and hope you guys liked it

Remember to Read and REVIEW! It really makes my day become (just that little bit) brighter o;;


End file.
